Convenience Store Turnaround
by AstriAng13
Summary: Taeyong tidak tahu siapakah yang harus di salahkan. Ten yang menyuruhnya melakukan hal ini, atau dirinya lah yang terlalu lemah dan selalu menuruti semua permintaan dan perkataan Ten. Dan Taeyong tahu mengikuti keinginan Ten akan selalu berakhir dengan masalah yang lebih besar lagi. Taeten Taeyong x Ten


**Convenience Store Turnaround**

 **TaeTen Story**

 **By. Ang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'Mati aku!' umpat Taeyong dalam hati. Taeyong tahu tidak seharusnya dia mengikuti perkataan Ten, lagi. Namun jika hal ini sudah terjadi, jujur Taeyong tidak tahu siapakah yang harus di salahkan. Ten yang menyuruhnya melakukan hal ini, atau dirinya lah yang terlalu lemah dan selalu menuruti semua permintaan dan perkataan Ten. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Ten, tiba-tiba si empunya datang setengah berlari lalu berjongkok di sebelah Taeyong.

"Hyung, ada orang datang, dia bawa senjata," bisiknya dengan panik.

"Aku tau, aku juga melihatnya dari jendela," sahut Taeyong yang tak kalah paniknya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini hyung. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu," kata Ten sambil menggigit kuku tangannya.

"Sesuatu apa? Kita sendiri belum tentu bisa keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup," jawab Taeyong dengan bisikan yang semakin panik.

"Begini saja hyung, aku punya rencana."

Taeyong tahu mengikuti keinginan Ten akan selalu berakhir dengan masalah yang lebih besar lagi. Namun kali ini dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain setuju.

.

.

.

 _Don't judge the book by its cover_. Mungkin itu adalah ungkapan yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. Ten, begitu orang terdekatnya memanggilnya, mempunyai perawakan yang mungil untuk ukuran seorang anak laki-laki. Tingginya tidak lebih dari 170cm dan tubuhnya ramping tanpa timbunan otot, tidak seperti halnya anak laki-laki lainnya. Wajah manisnya dihias hidung bangir yang membuat iri semua orang. Tidak lupa mata almond dan pipi tembamnya menambah kesan kanak-kanak abadi pada wajahnya. Namun diantara semua fitur pada dirinya senyumnya lah yang paling membuat orang jatuh hati. Senyum secerah mentari ditambah lengkungan mata yang menawan membuat semua orang yang melihatnya otomatis juga tersenyum. Entah mereka sedang sedih ataupun marah, tak ada seorangpun yang dapat menolak senyuman seorang Ten.

Jika melihat semua hal itu, orang akan berfikir jika Ten adalah seorang anak yang manis dan penurut. Namun jangan salah, dibalik wajah lugu dan _baby face_ itu, sifat seorang Ten sangatlah berbanding terbalik. Dia adalah seorang yang sangat manipulatif dan pembuat masalah. Tidak, Ten bukan jahat atau culas, namun sifat ingin tahunya yang sangat besar membuatnya selalu ber- _experiment_ dengan hal-hal baru. Dan hal baru itu sering kali bukan hal yang positif, tapi hal-hal gila dan berbahaya.

Taeyong pertama kali bertemun Ten ketika dia masih berusia tujuh tahun. Kala itu dia sedang bermain kelereng di halaman rumahnya ketika tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil menyapanya dengan bahasa yang sama sekali tidak Taeyong pahami melalui pagar rumah Taeyong.

 _"_ _Hi, what are you doing? Can I play with you?"_

Taeyong hanya mampu terpaku mendengar anak sekecil itu mampu berbahasa Inggris. Taeyong memang tidak mengerti apa arti kalimat yang diucapkan anak itu, tapi dia yakin kalau itu adalah bahasa Inggris. Anak itu sangat jauh lebih kecil dan pendek dari Taeyong. Matanya yang bulat mengerjap penuh harap membuat wajahnya tampak lucu. Mungkin dia anak TK batin Taeyong. Belum sempat Taeyong membuka mulut, mereka terinterupsi oleh suara wanita. Wanita itu mengucapkan kalimat yang lebih membingungkan lagi kepada anakknya, yang Taeyong yakini bukan bahasa Inggris. Bibir anak kecil itu seketika mengerucut dan wajahnya tampak kecewa.

"Maaf kami tetangga baru, kami baru pindah dari Thailand. Ini Ten, anakku, tapi dia belum bisa berbicara bahasa Korea. Apakah ibumu ada?" Taeyong bersyukur wanita itu bisa berbicara Korea.

"Ibu sedang pergi belanja," jawab Taeyong seraya masih memperhatikan bocah kecil yang dipanggil ibunya dengan Ten itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu tolong berikan ini kepada ibumu ya. Tolong katakan dari keluarga Leechaiyapornkul untuk hadiah perkenalan."

Wanita itu menyerahkan bingkisan yang berisikan beberapa jenis snack yang tampaknya asli dari Thailand, karena Taeyong belum pernah melihatnya. Tiba-tiba bocah itu menujuk salah satu snack dari bingkisan itu dan berkata penuh semangat, _"This one is good. It's my favourite. You should try it"_

Taeyong langsung gelagapan karena bingung harus menjawab apa. Beruntung ibunya Ten datang menyelamatkannya dan memberi penjelasan.

"Ten bilang yang itu enak. Itu kesukaannya. Maaf ya Ten terus berbicara padahal kamu tidak paham. Ten memang anaknya cerewet."

"Tidak apa-apa bibi, dia sangat menggemaskan. Hai Ten, namaku Taeyong. Kau bisa memanggilku Taeyong-hyung." Ujar Taeyong sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan menunjuk dirinya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Taeyong-hyung?" Ten mengulangi dan memiringkan kepalanya sambil menjabat tangan Taeyong.

"Iya. Dan jangan khawatir aku akan mengajarimu bahasa Korea nanti," janji Taeyong. Walaupun Ten tampak tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Taeyong, bocah itu mengangguk dengan semangat.

" _I like you_ Taeyong-hyung. _A lot_ ," Ten kembali bicara dengan bahasa Inggris. Dia tersenyum dan tampak malu-malu. Taeyong tidak mengerti tapi Ten terlihat menggemaskan sekali.

"Kau lucu sekali Ten. Oke mulai saat ini kita berteman ya." Ucapan Taeyong itu tampaknya membuat Ten sangat senang, karena bocah itu langsung loncat-loncat kegirangan.

Sejak saat itu Taeyong dan Ten tidak terpisahkan. Ten yang setahun lebih muda dari Taeyong masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Taeyong. Namun jika dilihat sekarang, Taeyong tidak tahu apakah pilihannya untuk menjadi teman Ten saat itu adalah keputusan yang tepat. Apalagi setelah Taeyong tahu sifat Ten yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

PRANG!

"Aduh bolanya kena kaca rumah bibi Kim, bagaimana ini hyung?" rengek Ten ketakutan kepada Taeyong.

"Tidak tahu, siapa suruh menendang bola tinggi-tinggi. Kan sudah hyung bilang kita mainnya di lapangan saja, bukan di jalan begini!" balas Taeyong jengkel.

Anak berusia sepuluh tahun itu sebenarnya takut kerena bibi Kim terkenal sangat galak. Mereka memang berencana untuk bermain bola sore ini. Taeyong mengajak Ten untuk bermain di lapangan, tapi Ten menolak. Dia bilang kejauhan dan Ten malas untuk jalan kesana. Lalu Ten mengusulkan untuk bermain di jalanan sekitar rumah mereka saja. Awalnya Taeyong menolak karena menurut dia hal itu berbahaya. Bagaimana jika ada mobil atau motor yang lewat. Namun Ten dengan segala jurus _aegyo_ -nya mampu membujuk Taeyong bermain di jalan. Bagaimana Taeyong bisa menolak jika Ten memohon padanya dengan mata polosnya bagaikan anak kucing yang tersesat. Tidak lupa bibirnya yang mencebik lucu.

"ANAK NAKAL! SIAPA TADI YANG MENENDANG BOLA DAN MEMECAHKAN KACA RUMAHKU!"

Bibi Kim keluar dari rumahnya dengan wajah memerah marah. Jika ini komik, mungkin asap sudah keluar dari hidung bibi Kim. Taeyong dan Ten yang ketakutan hanya bisa terpaku di tempat mereka.

"AYO MENGAKU SIAPA YANG MEMECAHKAN KACA RUMAHKU!" bibi Kim masih berteriak seraya berkacak pinggang dan memelototi keduanya.

"Pasti kamu ya!" tuduh bibi Kim kepada Taeyong.

"Tidak bibi, aku tidak…." belum sempat Taeyong menyelesaikan kalimatnya bibi Kim sudah memotongnya.

"Lalu siapa? Hanya ada kau di sini. Tidak mungkin Ten melakukannya. Dia anak yang baik dan penurut."

Taeyong merasa terkejut dengan ucapan bibi Kim. Bisa-bisanya bibi Kim menuduh Taeyong tanpa mendengar penjelasannya.

"Bukan bi, bukan Taeyong hyung yang melakukannya. Aku yang menendang," cicit Ten sembari menahan air mata.

"Sudahlah nak, aku tahu anak ini pasti mengancam mu untuk mengaku demi menutupi kesalahannya. Kau tidak usah takut biar bibi marahi anak ini. Coba lihat wajahnya sudah seperti preman kecil," kata bibi Kim sambil menatap sengit ke arah Taeyong.

Taeyong tahu, dia memiliki wajah yang cenderung dianggap berandalan menurut orang kebanyakan, tapi itu kan hanya wajahnya saja bukan sifatnya. Mungkin matanya yang terlalu tajam dan bibirnya yang irit senyum sering membuat orang salah paham padanya. Sedangkan Ten yang memiliki wajah lugu kerap kali lolos dari kesalahan yang di buatnya. Walaupun Ten tidak pernah menuduh Taeyong, dan mengakui perbuatannya sendiri tapi orang-orang tidak pernah percaya. Yang mereka percayai adalah Ten seorang malaikat kecil yang memberikan kebahagiaan kepada orang-orang yang ditemuinya hanya dengan senyumnya saja.

"Sudah ayo ikut denganku akan kuadukan kau kepada ibumu," sahut bibi Kim sembari menjewer Taeyong dan menyeretnya menuju rumah Taeyong.

Taeyong benar-benar kesal pada Ten saat itu, bahkan dia sempat berpikir untuk memutuskan persahabatnya dengan Ten. Namun ketika malam itu Ten datang ke rumahnya membawa kue dan wajah penuh air mata meminta maaf, Taeyong tahu dia tidak akan bisa berkata tidak pada Ten dan akan selalu memaafkannya.

.

.

.

"Hyung coba lihat aku bawa apa. TADA!"

Ten, yang saat ini berusia 14 tahun namun dengan masih dengan wajah berusia 8 tahun, dengan polosnya menunjukkan sebuah kotak dihadapan Taeyong yang ternyata sebuah…

"ROKOK? KAU GILA TEN! BAGAIMANA JIKA ADA GURU YANG LIHAT!" teriak Taeyong histeris. Apa Ten gila, mereka sedang ada di atap gedung sekolah. Walaupun keadaan atap kosong dan jarang ada orang yang kemari selain mereka berdua, tapi tetap saja ini masih wilayah sekolah.

"Tentu guru akan melihat kalau hyung berteriak seperti itu," sahut Ten sambil merotasikan matanya.

"Tapi kau benar-benar gila Ten!" kali ini Taeyong agak mengecilkan suaranya, walaupun masih setengah berteriak. "Kau kira berapa umurmu? Ibumu pasti membunuhku jika kau sampai merokok. Dan ini masih di sekolah Ten," omelan Taeyong masih tidak berhenti, sampai-sampai Ten menutup telinganya.

"Aduh, kau berlebihan sekali hyung. Ibu tidak akan tahu kalau hyung tidak bilang. Lagipula aku hanya ingin mencoba sedikit. Sekaliiiiii saja. Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya. Setelah itu aku janji tidak akan merokok lagi," rayu Ten.

"Pertama semua orang juga hanya mencoba, tapi setelah itu pasti ketagihan. Lagi pula walau hanya sekali, semua orang pasti tahu kau habis merokok. Mulutmu akan bau tembakau dan bajumu akan bau asap rokok."

"Kalau soal itu jangan khawatir. Aku membawa permen _mint_ dan _cologne_ jadi tidak akan bau. Jadi hyung temani Tennie mencoba ya. _Please_ ~!" Ten kembali mengeluarkan jurus rayuan mautnya yang jelas tidak bisa di tolak oleh Taeyong.

"Hhhh….baiklah, tapi hanya sekali, oke!"

"Oke, Ten janji!"

Namun apa yang di yakini Taeyong akhirnya terbukti, bahwa jika orang sudah mencoba rokok sekali, pasti akan mencoba lagi dan akhirnya ketagihan. Sayangnya hal itu hanya berlaku bagi Taeyong, namun tidak pada Ten. Ten memang menepati janjinya. Kali itu adalah kali pertama dan terakhir Ten merokok. Saat itu Ten terbatuk-batuk dan kapok untuk merokok lagi. Tapi Taeyong lah yang menjadi ketagihan merokok. Sejak saat itu Taeyong menjadi pecandu rokok, sampai-sampai dia pernah di hajar ibunya kerena ketahuan merokok ketika dia sedang nongkrong bersama Ten.

"LEE TAEYONG! KAU KIRA BERAPA UMURMU HAH? BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEROKOK! APA IBU DAN AYAHMU PERNAH MENGAJARIMU HAL SEPERTI INI? BAHKAN AYAHMU TIDAK MEROKOK! KAU MEMBERIKAN CONTOH YANG BURUK KEPADA TEN!" ibu Taeyong terus meneriaki Taeyong sambil menjewernya untuk menariknya pulang.

"Ampun bu ampun!," Taeyong hanya mampu mengaduh sembari mengumpati Ten dalam hati.

Ten yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa membisikkan kata maaf kepada Taeyong.

.

.

.

Banyak sekali hal yang Ten lakukan untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya dan seperti biasa Taeyong yang tidak bisa menolak akan selalu menurutinya.

Tatoo; Ten dan Taeyong membuat tato kembar bergambar sepasang sayap yang di tiap sayapnya terdapat inisial nama mereka TXT di bagian tubuh mereka yang tidak terlihat; panggul kanan bagian atas. Ten yang memilih tato itu, menurutnya itu melambangkan mereka yang akan terbang bersama untuk meraih cita-cita mereka, manis sekali bukan.

 _Racing_ ; saat itu mereka masih berusia 15 dan 16 tahun jadi mereka belum mempunyai surat ijin mengemudi dan mereka menggunakan motor milik kakak kelas mereka, Johnny dan Hansol. Awalnya mereka menikmati kegiatan itu, hampir tiap malam mereka kebut-kebutan tapi mereka berhenti setelah Ten terjatuh dan melukai lututnya. Mereka terpaksa berbohong kepada orang tua Ten kalau dia ditabrak motor ketika akan menyeberang jalan. Beruntung orang tua mereka tidak memperkarakan kasus ini ke polisi, jika tidak maka akan ketahuan kalau mereka berbohong. Ten pun harus mengoperasi lututnya dan dia wajib beristirahat total selama sebulan. Dan setiap hari Taeyong mengunjungi nya di rumah sakit.

 _Skate board_ ; ini menjadi pilihan Ten setelah dia menyerah dengan _racing_ dan Ten jauh lebih menyukainya karena dia tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dari orang tuanya. Ayah Ten bahkan menghadiahi nya sebuah _skate board_ pada ulang tahunnya yang ke 15. Hingga sekarang Taeyong dan Ten selalu menenteng _skate board_ mereka jika _hang out_.

 _Piercing_ atau tindik; mereka pertama kali melakukannya saat ulang tahun Ten yang ke 16. Ten memohon kepada Taeyong untuk menemaninya _piercing_ setelah melihat music video 'Monster' milik grup K-pop favourite nya, EXO. Di music video itu para personil EXO menindik telinga bahkan bibir mereka dan Ten menganggap hal itu sangat keren. Awalnya mereka hanya menindik satu telinga mereka, namun Ten tampak ketagihan dengan _piercing_ hingga sekarang dia sudah memiliki 11 lubang pada kedua telinganya. Taeyong juga mempunyai beberapa tindikan tapi dia tidak semaniak Ten. Namun walaupun dengan sedikit tindikkan pada telinganya, orang-orang akan tetap berfikir jika Taeyong anak berandalan dan preman. Sedangkan Ten, sebanyak apapun anting melekat pada telinganya, orang-orang akan tetap menganggapnya anak manis yang terpengaruh pergaulan negatif dari Taeyong. Ironis sekali bukan jika mengetahui kenyataannya bahwa Ten lah yang sebenarnya mengajak Taeyong.

Alkohol; saat pertama Ten menyatakan keinginannya untuk minum alkohol, Taeyong menganggap Ten benar-benar gila. Bagaimana mungkin mereka mendapatkan alkohol jika ketika itu Taeyong saja masih belum genap 18 tahun. Namun lagi-lagi Ten dengan akting memukaunya yang pantas diganjar piala Oscar, dapat membuat penjual soju memberikannya empat botol soju kepadanya dengan dalih ayahnya akan memukulinya jika tidak membawa soju pulang. Mereka minum di tempat persembunyian mereka, sebuah gudang tua kosong yang mereka temukan setahun lalu. Malam itu mereka berdua minum dan merasakan mabuk untuk pertama kalinya. Taeyong tertawa melihat Ten yang mengeryitkan dahinya, merasakan bagaimana soju itu membakar tenggorokkannya. Ten berhenti pada tegukkan kedua. Wajahnya tampak memerah dan matanya tidak fokus.

"Hoek! Apa ini! Tidak enak….aku tidak mau lagi, aku ingin muntah,"

"Tidak bisa, hiks, kau harus menghabiskannya, hiks,….lihat punyaku tinggal separuh dan ini botol keduaku." Taeyong yang hampir mabuk menunjukkan botol sojunya yang tinggal separuh. Memang tenggorokkan terasa terbakar tapi rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Ten memang bayi, baru sedikit saja sudah menyerah.

"Ayo, hiks, kau yang meminta jadi kau harus menghabiskannya, hiks," celoteh Taeyong lagi. Dia mengambil botol soju Ten dan menyuruhnya minum lagi. Ten minum dua tegukkan lagi namun dia kembali menghentikan aksi minumnya

"Tidak-tidak, aku tidak mau lagi hyung. Ini kepalaku sudah mulai pusing." Ten mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang hampir tertutup oleh lengan bajunya yang kebesaran. Mukanya benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus. Entah karena pengaruh alkohol atau tidak, tapi Ten tampak menggemaskan sekali di mata Taeyong dan tiba-tiba Taeyong ingin sekali memeluk dan menciumi pipinya yang tembam dan merah.

"Ten kau imut sekali, hiks, aku ingin memelukmu hiks, lalu…lalu akan kubawa pulang, hiks dan kupeluk lagi sampai aku tidur, hiks." Taeyong rasa dia benar-benar mabuk, dia tidak bisa mengontrol kata-katanya lagi.

"Boleeeeeeeeh, tapi jangan pulang sekarang, nanti kita dimarahai ibumu hihihihi," aduh tampaknya Ten pun juga mulai mabuk.

"Kalau begitu peluk disini saja boleh kan, hiks?" paksa Taeyong.

Ten hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seperti boneka lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya yang otomatis di sambut oleh Taeyong. Keduanya berpelukkan hingga tertidur di lantai gudang.

Taeyong terbangun ketika mentari pagi mengintip melalui celah jendela gudang. Kepalanya sakit sekali dan serasa akan pecah. Di tengah alam sadarnya, dia menemukan Ten berada di pelukkannya. Kaget, tentu saja itu yang pertama kali dirasakan Taeyong. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana Ten bisa tidur dipelukknya. Yang dia ingat hanya mereka sedang minum soju. Di tatapnya wajah Ten yang terlelap damai. Wajah Ten terlihat cantik sekali. Bagaimana mungkin selama ini Taeyong tidak menyadarinya. Memang Taeyong akui, Ten memiliki wajah yang cukup feminin, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Ten secantik ini. Bulu matanya yang panjang, hidungnya yang bangir dan tak lupa bibirnya yang tampak menggoda. Entah mengapa hati Taeyong merasa berdebar dan tanpa dia sadari dia sudah bergerak medekatkan diri ke arah bibir Ten. Namun, tiba-tiba Taeyong merasakan gerakan di dekatnya. Ten tampak menggeliat. Taeyong berusaha menahan nafasnya berharap Ten jangan terbangun dulu, dia masih ingin menatap wajahnya dan jika beruntung dia bisa mengecup bibir Ten. Namun keberuntungan belum berpihak kepada Taeyong saat ini, karena Ten terbangun dan hal pertama kali yang dikatakannya adalah

"Aduh kepalaku pusing, hump! Aku ingin muntah," Ten membekap mulutnya

"Awas Ten, jangan disini!" Taeyong panik dan berusaha menjauh tapi naas, muntahan Ten terlanjur membasahi tubuhnya.

Sejak saat itu Ten tidak mau meminum soju lagi, sedangkan Taeyong dia mau-mau saja sih minum soju, tapi tanpa Ten tidak mungkin dia bisa mendapatkannya. Mungkin dia harus bersabar sampai dia legal. Dan sejak saat itu pula Taeyong menyadari bahwa perasaanya kepada Ten lebih dari seorang sahabat.

.

.

.

Malam ini Taeyong dan Ten kembali menghabiskan waktu di gudang. Taeyong duduk di sofa tua yang berada di gudang. Dia sibuk menyesap rokoknya sembari mengutak-atik handphonenya. Ten tiduran berbantal paha Taeyong membolak-balik komik 'Attack on Titan' miliknya yang sudah lusuh. Kentara sekali sudah sering dibaca. Mereka sedang masa liburan musim panas sekolah dan mereka merasa bosan sekali.

"Hyung aku bosan…." rengek Ten.

"Terus kamu mau apa? Mau ke club lagi?" tawar Taeyong. Tangannya yang sibuk bermin handphone berhenti dan berganti membelai rambut Ten di pangkuannya.

"Tidak! Tempat itu mengerikan. Musiknya sih asyik untuk menari, tapi aku tidak suka orang-orangnya. Para perempuan itu memakai baju yang kekurangan bahan. Belum lagi laki-lakinya semuanya mesum. Mereka meraba-raba sana sini, aku jijik," Ten bergidik ketika dia teringat tempat itu. Sebenarnya Taeyong juga tidak setuju mereka kembali ke club. Dia tidak tahan melihat para lelaki hidung belang menatap Ten dengan mata yang lapar seolah ingin menerkamnya. Dasar pedofil pikirnya.

"Siapa suruh nekat kesana. Kau sendiri yang memaksa, sampai-sampai kita harus kucing-kucingan dengan security disana."

Mereka masih dibawa umur jadi mereka harus menyusup melalui pintu belakang. Sebenarnya mereka berhasil masuk ke club hingga akhirnya salah satu security disana melihat Ten. _Baby face_ Ten yang sangat dia banggakan menjadi boomerang baginya malam itu. Para security langsung mengetahui kalau Ten masih dibawah umur berkat wajahnya yang masih seperti anak SMP sehingga mereka berdua langsung dikeluarkan oleh security.

"Aduh aku benar-benar bosan hyung. Aku ingin melakukan sesutu yang benar-benar membuat adrenalinku naik."

"Jangan bilang kau mau mengonsumsi narkoba ya!" ucap Taeyong tak percaya.

"Apa? Aku tidak segila itu hyung. Aku tidak mau bunuh diri. Lagipula narkoba itu mahal. Aku tidak mau buang-buang uang untuk itu." sungut Ten. "Ah sebal ya, kalau libur tapi tidak punya uang."

"Aku juga tidak punya uang. Apa kita mencari kerja sambilan saja?" usul Taeyong.

"Tidak mauuuuu. Aku malas hyung. Lagipula kau tahu kan, aku gampang bosan jika melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang."

"Lalu maumu apa?"

"Entahlah, yang jelas aku bosan. Apa kau masih punya makanan, hyung? Aku lapar."

"Tidak ada lagi. Bukannya kau yang terakhir menghabiskan biskuitnya?"

"Ah bagaimana ini? Aku lapar tapi tidak punya uang. Hyung kau traktir aku ya," rengek Ten.

"Tidak bisa, uangku sudah habis, terakhir ku pakai untuk membeli rokok tadi."

"Aduh kenapa rokok, aku kan tidak bisa minta. Makanya hyung jangan nyandu rokok donk. Boros uang," ceramah Ten.

"Memang salah siapa hyung jadi perokok seperti ini. Ini gara-gara kamu dulu."  
"Sudah…sudah jangan bahas hal itu lagi. Yang penting kita harus mencari makan saja."

Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja pulang dan makan dirumah, tapi kalau mereka pulang sekarang pasti orang tua mereka tidak akan memperbolehkan mereka keluar lagi karena ini sudah jam 12 malam. Lagipula Taeyong bisa dihajar ibunya kalau pulang dengan badan dan mulut bau rokok seperti ini. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menginap di gudang malam ini.

"Hyung, aku ada ide!" celetuk Ten tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan Taeyong.

"Bagaimana jika kita mengambil makanan dari minimarket 24 jam di ujung gang sana?" tanya Ten antusias.

"Mengambil? Maksudmu mencuri? KAU GILA! ITU KRIMINAL TEN, KITA BISA DIPENJARA!"

"Aduh kau berlebihan sekali hyung. Makanya kita harus mengatur strategi agar tidak ketahuan. Lagipula kita tidak mengambil banyak koq. Hanya beberapa snack saja. Oke. _Please_ hyung, aku lapar," Ten mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya dan sekali lagi Taeyong tidak bisa berkutik. Akhirnya dia setuju dengan ide Ten.

"Baiklah! Tapi kalau kita ketahuan bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah hyung jangan khawatir, disana tidak ada CCTV. Ayo kita berangkat hyung!" Ten bergegas mengambil _skate board_ nya dan meluncur keluar gudang yang langsung diikuti Taeyong yang juga meluncur dengan _skate board_ di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam minimarket itu dengan santai, walaupun di dalam hatinya Taeyong merasa ketakutan. Bagaimana jika mereka ketahuan. Mungkin dia tidak akan di penjara, tapi ayah ibunya pasti membunuhnya. Dia berjalan menuju salah satu lorong yang berisi makanan-makanan ringan. Dan sesuai rencana Ten berjalan menuju kasir. Kasir itu tampak muda. Mungkin seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja paruh waktu. Wajahnya juga lumayan tampan, tapi tidak setampan Taeyong tentu. Taeyong bisa mendengar Ten berbicara kepada kasir tersebut dengan nada yang sangat manis. Walaupun Ten membelakangi nya, Taeyong yakin Ten pasti sedang mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya. Terbukti dengan wajah si kasir yang tampak terpesona. Dan sesuai rencana, setelah Ten berhasil mengalihkan perhatian si kasir, Taeyong segera berjongkok dan memasukan beberapa _snack_ ke dalam tas yang dibawanya. Taeyong mendengar Ten berkata bahwa dia ingin diambilkan beberapa obat yang terjejer di rak atas di belakang si kasir.

"Apa yang ini?" tanya si kasir.

"Bukan, itu yang di atas sana," jawab Ten asal.

"Yang ini?"

"Bukan, yang satunya lagi. Atas lagi."

Ten benar-benar mengerjai kasir itu batin Taeyong.

"Oh iya, aku ingin soda yang tidak dingin, ada?" tanya Ten dengan suara yang dibuat manja.

"Ada, tapi di gudang belakang. Akan kuambilkan dulu ya," jawab kasir tersebut.

"Oke, aku tunggu disini ya."

Taeyong sibuk berpura-pura memilih biskuit saat kasir itu melewatinya. Namun saat si kasir sudah tak terlihat lagi dia langsung kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya memasukkan makanan-makanan ringan ke dalam tasnya. Ten yang menunggu di dekat meja kasir juga mengambil beberapa permen dan jelly yang ada di sana. Lalu tiba-tiba Taeyong melihat seseorang berjalan ke arah minimarket tersebut dari jendela. Yang membuat Taeyong panik adalah orang itu membawa senjata laras panjang. Taeyong segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan menutup tasnya. Dia berjongkok, bersembunyi di antara lorong.

'Mati aku!' umpat Taeyong dalam hati. Taeyong tahu tidak seharusnya dia mengikuti perkataan Ten, lagi. Namun jika hal ini sudah terjadi jujur Taeyong tidak tahu siapakah yang harus di salahkan. Ten yang menyuruhnya melakukan hal ini, atau dirinya lah yang terlalu lemah dan selalu menuruti semua permintaan dan perkataan Ten. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Ten, tiba-tiba si empunya datang setengah berlari lalu berjongkok di sebelah Taeyong.

"Hyung, ada orang datang, dia bawa senjata," bisiknya dengan panik.

"Aku tau, aku juga melihatnya dari jendela," sahut Taeyong yang tak kalah paniknya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini hyung. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu," kata Ten sambil menggigit kuku tangannya.

"Sesuatu apa? Kita sendiri belum tentu bisa keluar dari tempat ini hidup-hidup," jawab Taeyong dengan bisikan yang semakin panik.

"Begini saja hyung, aku punya rencana."

Taeyong tahu mengikuti keinginan Ten akan selalu berakhir dengan masalah yang lebih besar lagi. Namun kali ini dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain setuju.

Ten baru saja selesai membisikkan sesuatu kepada Taeyong ketika pintu minimarket terbuka dengan keras. Ten mengisyaratkan Taeyong untuk tetap menunduk. Dan secara perlahan mereka mengintip laki-laki itu dari celah rak sambil berusaha tidak terlihat. Laki-laki itu berada di depan meja kasir tempat tadi Ten berada. Di tampak mengacak-acak meja kasir itu, mungkin berusaha membuka mesin kasir. Ten kembali membuat isyarat dengan tangannya, Taeyong yang memahaminya langsung mengambil _skate board_ nya dan berjalan perlahan sambil tetap menunduk ke arah lorong di kedua dari kanan. Ten sendiri perlahan berjalan ke arah lorong sebelah kiri. Tiba-tiba si kasir keluar dari gudang.

"Maaf ternyata sodanya habis, eh siapa kamu?" tanya si kasir ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Jangan bergerak atau ku tembak!" Laki-laki itu mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah si kasir.

"Ampun, jangan tembak aku…" kasir itu mengangkat tangannya.

"Kemari kau dan buka mesin kasir ini," bentak si laki-laki bersenjata itu.

Taeyong menahan nafas, dia berharap si kasir dan laki-laki itu tidak melihat mereka. Dan kali ini keberuntungan memihak mereka karena rak-rak di minimarket ini cukup tinggi sehingga mereka tidak terlihat.

Si kasir berjalan ke arah meja kasir dan kemudian menekan beberapa tombol yang ada di mesin kasir. Si laki-laki bersenjata berdiri menunggu di depan meja kasir membelakangi Taeyong dan Ten. Saat itulah Taeyong melihat Ten yang melambaikan tangannya dengan cepat memberi sinyal. Lalu perlahan-lahan Taeyong meluncurkan _skate board_ nya ke arah depan hingga menabrak rak di samping meja kasir. Dan dengan cepat Taeyong berpindah ke lorong di ujung kanannya masih dengan menunduk. Laki-laki yang mendengar suara itu pun menoleh dan berjalan ke arah _skate board_ itu. Lalu dengan cepat Ten keluar dari lorong sebelah kiri dan dari belakang menabrakkan dirinya ke arah laki-laki bersenjata itu. Laki-laki itu jatuh tersungkur dan senjatanya terlepas dari tangannya. Taeyong yang berada di lorong ujung kanan segera berlari ke arah laki-laki itu dan menjatuhkan rak di samping meja kasir yang berisi kaleng-kaleng susu tepat ke atas badan laki-laki yang tersungkur itu. Kemudian di ambilnya senjata laki-laki yang tergelak di lantai dan dilemparkan ke arah si kasir. Si kasir dengan sigap menangkap sejata itu dan menodongkan ke arah si laki-laki yang tanpaknya pingsan karena kejatuhan rak dan kaleng susu. Taeyong dan Ten pun secepat kilat mengambil _skate board_ mereka lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan minimarket tersebut.

.

.

.

"Gila, kupikir aku akan mati," kata Ten yang masih ngos-ngosan. Mereka kembali ke gudang tua dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Kau yang gila! Coba kalau dari awal kita tidak kesana. Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal-hal gila dan berbahaya. Nyawa kita hampir melayang tadi," sewot Taeyong.

"Kalau kita tidak kesana mungkin si kasir sudah mati sekarang."

"Jadi kau mengkhawatirkan si kasir? Apa jangan-jangan kau suka padanya?" bentak Taeyong.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin aku menyukainya. Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya tadi."

"Itu mungkin saja kan. Cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku sukai." Jawaban Ten tersebut langsung membuat Taeyong terdiam.

"Kau menyukai seseorang?" Taeyong merasa ada yang menyangkut di kerongkongannya saat menanyakan hal itu kepada Ten.

"Iya. Sudah lama sekali, dari aku kecil," jawab Ten santai.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kepada ku?"  
"Sudah koq, aku malah langsung bilang kepadamu. Dan kau menjawab oke."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak pernah menceritanya kepadaku. Siapa orang itu? Teman sekelasmu? Kun? Jaehyun? Atau kakak kelas? Johnny? Atau malah Lucas, adik kelasmu itu?" Taeyong bertanya bertubi-tubi. Dia benar-benar kalut. Apakah perasaanya kepada Ten hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan saja? Apa Ten tidak merasakan perhatiannya selama ini? Dia yang selalu rela menuruti Ten dan selalu ada untuk Ten. Sebuta itukah Ten akan perasaannya.

Ten hanya bengong mendengar rententan pertanyaan dari Taeyong. Ten menghela nafasnya panjang lalu berujar, "Kau."

"Apa?" tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Kau. Kau yang kusukai, hyung. Aku menyukaimu."

"Apa?" Taeyong pasti salah dengar. "Kau tidak bercanda kan Ten?" taeyong memastikan lagi.  
"Apa kau tidak menyukai ku hyung? Kupikir kau tahu aku menyukaimu. Itulah kenapa aku selalu mengajakmu melakukan hal-hal yang kau katakan gila itu, karena aku ingin selalu berbagi semua _moment_ pertamaku denganmu."

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Kupikir selama ini perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku juga menyukaimu Ten. Sudah sejak lama." Taeyong menarik tangan Ten dan memeluknya.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, hyung. Kau sangat baik kepadaku. Dan seingatku aku bahkan mengatakannya langsung padamu di awal pertemuan kita kalau aku menyukaimu."

Taeyong melepaskan pelukkan mereka dan menatap Ten sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ten, "Kapan? Kenapa aku tidak ingat?"

"Dulu sekali saat kita pertama bertemu. Aku bilang _I like you_ , Taeyong-hyung. _A lot_. Dan hyung berkata oke, ya kupikir hyung menerima perasaanku." Jelas Ten panjang lebar.

"Aduh Ten saat itu kan aku tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau lucu sekali dan aku bilang oke kita berteman."

"Ah aku malu…kupikir hyung memahamiku, ternyata tidak."  
"Tidak usah malu, aku memang menyukaimu. Eh bukan, aku cinta padamu," Taeyong berkata sembari menatap dalam ke mata almond Ten.

"Aku jugacinta padamu, hyung," balas Ten sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat Taeyong lemah.

"Ten kali ini aku yang akan mengajakmu melakukan hal gila yang belum pernah kau lakukan. Apa kau mau?"

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Berciuman dan berpacaran dengan seorang laki-laki." Taeyong pun langsung melumat bibir Ten sebelum Ten sempat menjawabnya. Tapi dia yakin Ten tidak akan keberatan, hal ini terbukti dengan Ten yang langsung membalas ciumannya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Taeyong.

.

 **The End**

.

.

 ** _Hai, kali ini aku bikin Taeten oneshot. Sebenernya aku pengen bikin bonus chapter buat ff Markmin ku, tapi belum ada ide. Jadi sambil nunggu idenya ngumpul aku publish ini dulu sekalian aku pengen meramaikan Taeten tag yang mati suri ini. Entah kenapa kapal-kapal aku jadwal berlayarnya jarang banget. Tapi gak papa sekalinya berlayar langsung bikin ambyar._**

 ** _Anyway fanfic ini terinspirasi dari video yang aku temu di youtube. Coba lihat aja videonya jadi biar bisa ngebayangi kondisi minimarketnya. Judulnya juga aku ambil dari video itu._**

watch?v=vukl4x5oIkE

 ** _Tenkyu buat semua yang udah baca, jangan lupa review ya. Mari kita lestarikan ff Taeten!_**

 ** _-Ang-_**

 ** _Note: Aku juga publish ini di wattpad dengan judul dan username yang sama, yang punya akun wp, boleh vote dan comment juga di sana ya._**


End file.
